An Affair To Remember
by Ember1313
Summary: It was only one night. Or was it? What would have happened if Jason and Elizabeth had started an affair after their one night together?
1. Prologue

Rating: M / NC17

Disclaimer:  
I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

First thank to Nettie (nettiegurl2), over at The Canvas, for this amazing idea. I also want to thank everyone at The Canvas for location ideas. My muse is totally running with it. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I did writing it. I'm going to make a real story out of it. Well a story filled with smut but still.

Now on with the smut!!

* * *

**Prologue**

Jason walked across the room carrying some water and a shirt. Tonight had started with his world shattering and like always Elizabeth had know and was there to comfort him. Comfort? Was that you called it? Making love with Elizabeth was certainly comforting but it was also exciting and a little addicting. He never imagined how uninhibited she would be. Jason watched her for a moment before kissing her softly. The sweet gesture brought a smile to her face. He handed her the water knowing she probably needed it as much as he did. _"You okay?"_ He asked putting on his shirt, concerned he had hurt. Jason knew big he was and tiny Elizabeth was in comparison. He felt it every time they were close. But he never imagined she'd be so tight as well.

_"You know all the pain and heartache; everything I know will be facing me seems so far away."_

Jason didn't want to think about that now. Not when they were sitting on his couch with her only wrapped in a blanket. He didn't want this moment to end. _"You're so beautiful." _Elizabeth laughed and blushed at the compliment.

"Well neither did I, but I'm not sorry."

"No regrets? Is that the lesson?"

Elizabeth ran her hands down his chest, then under his shirt, her cool fingers caused his muscles to twitch. She smiled at how she was affecting him. Jason took advantage of the opportunity to slip his tongue in to her mouth. Their tongues batted for control, neither one wanted to give in. Finally Elizabeth submitted, allowing Jason to explore her mouth with his talented tongue. The demand for air forced Jason to break the kiss. They were both panting not just from lack of air but in anticipation. Jason kissed her cheek. Then her ear, sucking soft on her earlobe. Before moving down to her neck. Jason nipped at Elizabeth, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make her moan. Elizabeth, who was now straddling him, began to grind her hips to his. He felt himself quickly hardening. God how he wanted to bury himself inside of her moist folds, but not here. The last time was hot, rough, and passionate. He had enjoyed every second, but he wanted more. Jason wanted to learn what Elizabeth liked, what made her moan, what would make her scream his name. Pulling her closer to him he stood up. She looked at him, her sapphire eyes filled with surprise.

_"Always."_

Jason headed up the stairs and to the extra bedroom that Brenda had once stayed in. Elizabeth unwrapped her legs from around his waist setting her feet on the floor. Their mouths met for a passionate kiss. Jason ran his hands down her side finding the hem of her camisole. He broke the kiss as lifted it up and off Elizabeth's body. He then pulled her roughly towards him. His mouth came crashing down on hers. Jason roughly opened her mouth with his tongue, plunging inside. He didn't ask for her compliance, he demanded it. A demand Elizabeth easily gave into. Elizabeth backed them both up till the back of her knees hit the bed. Jason lifted his head and brushed her now sweaty hair from her face. _"I think your so beautiful. Let me show how much."_ He laid her on the bed, stepping in between her open legs.

Elizabeth had never felt so aroused. Every part of her was begging for release. Jason rough hands traveled over her body to her nipples. He caressed the tighten buds, before licking his lips. Elizabeth's eyes filled with desire. Her nipples one of her most sensitive parts. She felt his warm breath, then his hot moist mouth, surround her nipple. She arched up begging him for more. Jason sucked greedily on her raspberry colored nipple. He waited the bud was full hardened before moving on to the other. _"Jason please."_ Elizabeth begged.

"I need you in me."

He slid up her body placing kisses here and there. Silently worshiping her. He settled himself between her legs before kissing her. Elizabeth ran her hands over his chest slowly heading downward. She pinch his nipples making him moan against her mouth. When she reached his throbbing erection she suddenly felt shy. There was no reason for it but she did just the same. Her shyness vanished however at the sound Jason made when she touched him. It was like a growl and Elizabeth found it exciting. She wrapped her hand as far as she could around him, pumping him slowly.

Jason broke the kiss and placed his head on her shoulder. She was doing such amazing things to his body, he never wanted her to stop. He let her continue until he felt his orgasm approaching. He grabbed her wrist pulling it up. He entwined his finger with hers before positioning himself at her entrance. Jason thrusted into her in one smooth motion, then he still himself allowing her time to adjust. After a few moments he began to move keeping the pace slow. After an hour Jason felt the overwhelming need to come. Elizabeth had already climaxed twice more but he still wanted to watch her go over once more. He placed her knees on his elbows before adding speed and depth to his strokes. _"Harder."_ Elizabeth moaned.

Jason immediately complied sending Elizabeth over the edge. Jason felt her wall tights and spasm around him causing him to come as well. _"Elizabeth."_ He called out collapsing on to her. She held him, running her finger through his hair till he regained some sense of normalcy. "

"I know. I've never felt like that before."

Elizabeth cuddled close to him her head laying on his chest before answering.

"Good. The last thing I ever want to do is cause you pain. You should get some sleep."

"Will you stay here with me?"

They both feel asleep quickly exhausted by the days events. Jason woke up early as always surprised Elizabeth was still there. After another round of love making Jason pulled Elizabeth back against his chest. He kissed her shoulder softly before asking if she was okay. _"I was afraid I'd wake up and be sorry. But I'm not."_  
Eventually they got out of bed and Jason made her breakfast. She teased him about the knowledge. He offered to send her and Cameron to Italy, knowing she would turn him down. They talked about what they were going to do next. Jason told her he would do anything he could to help her. Before she left he pulled back into his arms.

"You've been there for me too."

"Let me know if you need anything, even if it's just to talk."

Jason closed the door behind her as her words echoed through his head. _This is the only night we can ever spend together._ Last night had been incredible. Jason had no idea how he was going to be satisfied with it.

Elizabeth walked the few blocks back home. She was dreading what she would find when she got there. But somewhere in the back of her mind Jason was there. He had done things to her she had never felt before. Taking the time to make sure she was pleased before seeking his own. She told him it could only be one night. That was the smart thing, the right thing to do. They both were in love with other people. Did she really care though? Not really. Not when her body was already aching for his skillful touch.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ten days. Ten long, lonely, miserable days. That's what it took for Elizabeth and Jason to break. Of course it helped they hadn't seen each other since the day after their night together. But they both thought about it often. Something happened between them that night. Something changed. Neither knew what it was, only that it was impossible to resist.

Jason saw Elizabeth sitting on the docks. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a skirt, something she didn't do often enough, showing off her gorgeous legs. Jason stopped what he was doing and walked down the steps to talk to her. It was like he was drawn to her. _"Hey."_

"Hey." She said surprised and glad to see him.

_"How are you doing?"_

"I'm good. Well not good but things will get better."

"Are you okay? You look at little tired."

"I didn't really sleep last night. Lucky's going through detox, so I had to sit up with him for most of the night. And he finally dosed off a while ago so I thought I'd come out here get some fresh air and caffeine. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well you look a little tired."

"Oh, I was just... a business situation came up late last night."

"And it didn't go well?"

"No, actually it went perfect. But the timing was off."

"Isn't it weird how it all comes down to timing? Your life, your future, who you are, who you love, it's all based on when something happens. Like that night Manny grabbed me and Lucky hurt his back and you rescued me, that night.. that night changed everything. Not just for Lucky, but for you and me. And even Sam." 

Jason sat down beside her as she tried to explain it to him. He understood her point even though he didn't agree, not completely. And he told her so. _"Only if you think you're powerless."_

"What do you mean?"

Jason took a deep breath before responding._ "Obviously things happen, when they happen. But you still get to choose. I mean Lucky choose to keep taking the pills. I chose to keep pushing Sam away. She chose to do... what she did. And that night you came to see me we chose to be together. You know I can say it was bad timing, it was because I was hurt because of what Sam did, because I was drunk but I wasn't. I chose to be with you. I knew exactly what I was doing."_

"So did I, but I can't tell Lucky. He's not doing well and he needs me. I need to protect him. But I don't need to be protected from what we had. I don't feel guilty. Or like it was even wrong. And I certainly don't regret anything that happened."

"Neither do I."

"Oh just in case I forgot to tell you that breakfast you made me was really good."

"Okay could you please do me a favor and not keep telling people I cook?" Elizabeth laughed at the panic in Jason's voice. _"Please?"_

"Okay your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you. Can you do me another favor? Just remember that I'm your friend and if you ever need me. I want to help."

"Okay." On impulse Jason reached reach up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers caressing her cheek and ear. _"Jason."_ She whispered as she leaned into his touch. Jason instantly became hard at the sound of his name. He caressed her cheek with one hand as the other slipped under her skirt. His hand slowly traveled upward setting Elizabeth's skin on fire. _"J... Ja.. Jason."_ She moaned softly, stopping his hand from moving any higher with her own.

_"What?"_ Jason asked innocently.

_"We shouldn't. I'm trying to make things work with Lucky. And you and Sam are trying too."_

"This has nothing to do with them. I'm sorry I told Sam. It was wrong of me. I hurt you. But I can't say I'm sorry about what happened and neither can you. I want you. The question is do you want me too?"

"Jason I.."

He pressed his thumb to her lips silencing her. _"Yes or no, Elizabeth? It's your call."_

"Yes. I want you, but not here. We could be seen."

"My office at the coffeehouse? I know Sonny isn't there."

"Okay." It was three blocks from the pier to the coffeehouse. Jason walked slowly giving Elizabeth the chance to change her mind. While silently hoping she didn't. He opened the door to the establishment and left her in. _"I've never been here before."_

"Yeah, we try to keep it quiet. Sonny and I don't want it too busy."

"Oh, I see. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Jason led her into his office stopping briefly at the door. _"Go on in I'll be right there."_ He told her before turning to speak to the guard. _"Milo, I don't want to be disturbed. Not for anyone or anything. Except Sonny."_

Milo swallowed hard. He knew a lot was expected of him because he was Max's brother. "_Yes, boss."_

"Good." Jason told the young man as he closed and locked the door. Then he leaned against it.

"_Sonny pick out the furniture didn't he?"_

"How can you tell?"

"It's so... well Sonny."

"If you say so. Come here."

"Jason."

"Did you change your mind?"

"No."

"But?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Me either. But I want you and I'm not going to regret that."

"We just need to be careful." Elizabeth told him closing the distance that separated them.

"We will be." Jason promised her. He pulled her in to his arms their bodies crashing together. Jason lowered his mouth to Elizabeth's. Jason knew the moment their mouths met that this wasn't going to be slow or gentle. No this was going to be a rough and hot fuck. He turned so that she was pinned against the door. He slid his hand up her leg till her reached her panties. Breaking the kiss he told her, _"Last chance to change your mind."_

"I want you." Jason brought his mouth back down to hers before she finished. His teeth nipped at her bottom seeking entrance into her mouth. Once Elizabeth parted her lips, Jason tasted every inch of her. He pushed aside her panties and ran a finger over her center. He inserted two fingers in her already wet center. He moved in and out of quickly, Elizabeth rocking her hips in sync with his movements. While his thumb manipulated her clit. Jason reached under Elizabeth's shirt to knead her breast. Elizabeth felt her orgasm approaching. She lifted one of her legs on to Jason hip allowing him to sink ever deeper. Suddenly Elizabeth came her body jerking form the force of it. Jason quickly removed his hand. Then pulled both his pants and jeans down before she had time to recover. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed his aching cock into her. Then he pulled nearly completely out before slamming in to her again. The rough pace forced them to break apart. Elizabeth laid her forehead against Jason's neck. Jason just kept on increasing the pace. _"Jason."_ Elizabeth moaned softly. He knew she was close again he could feel her walls tightening around him.

_"You like this? You like it when I fuck you? Show me how much you like it. Come for me."_ The combination of Jason's movements and words caused Elizabeth to go over the edge again. She had never felt so alive. She was surprised when Jason pulled out suddenly. But when he turned her around to face the wall she understood his intentions. And bent over her arms resting on the wall. He lifted her skirt on to her back. Then he slid her panties off. He lined with himself up to her swollen center. He slid into her slowly this time. Torturing them both. When he was all the way in he grabbed her hips. Then he pulled out and slid back into her with one fluid motion. He slammed into her harder and faster than either one of them had ever experienced. This was Jason's favorite position. He loved how it felt. He kept pounding into Elizabeth's soft body. She arched her back with pleasure. Jason felt the urge to come so he reached around to Elizabeth's clit. He pinched the swollen bud a few times sending Elizabeth over the edge in a string of orgasms. The feel of her convulsing around him sent Jason over the edge as well. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out her name. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and he sank to the floor taking Elizabeth with him.

_"That was..."_

"Yeah I know. No regrets?"

"None."

"Good. Me either." Jason promised her lower his lips to hers in a sweet gentle kiss.

_"Is this something we want to keep doing?"_

"I want to be with you, Elizabeth. What we have, what we're feeling it isn't wrong."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I want you to. But Jason could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Not that I didn't enjoy but could we be somewhere else next time."

"Sure."

They quietly fixed their clothing. Touching and kissing one another. "I should go."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. I promise." Elizabeth kissed him one last time before leaving the office and Jason behind.


	3. Chapter 2

AN:

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. I'm glad everyone seems to like it.

* * *

Chapter Two 

They always seemed to run into each other on the docks. Not that Jason minded. Especially since they began making love. Elizabeth was wearing her scrubs and looking out over the water. Jason stood inches behind her wondering what it would take to get her alone. Hell just get her at all. Three days was too long. He had woken up at night aching for her. He wanted Elizabeth more than he had ever wanted anybody. Jason reached out and pulled Elizabeth to him. _"Be with me."_ Jason whispered in her ear. It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

_"Jason, my shift starts soon."_

_"I want you. Now."_

_"You mean here? Won't we get caught?"_

_"No. Not if we're careful. It's pretty deserted this time of night."_Jason told her. His left hand slipping beneath her top. His fingertips skimmed her bare skin till he reached his destination. Jason was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He cupped her breast his thumb finding her nipple. Elizabeth her arched back at his touch. "

_"O... Okay."_ Jason softly kissed her neck before removing his hand and leading to the bench. _"Jason, how are we going to do this?"_ He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows but didn't answer. Instead he undid his jeans and pulled them down slightly along with his boxers. He then did the same to Elizabeth. Jason sat on the bench and pulled her onto his lap facing him. _"Oh I see. I get to take you for a ride for a change."_ The thought excited her even more. She could feel Jason's arousal against her. She moved her hips slowly letting him feel how wet she was for him. Jason pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was gentle but demanding. Jason poured all of his desire in to the kiss. Elizabeth broke the kiss and rose up. She aligned the head of his cock with her sopping wet center before impaling herself on him. Jason jerked up at her movement. Elizabeth moved up and down his cock hard and fast, Jason lifting his hips to meet her. His hands had found her breasts. Jason was massaging the perfect mounds and rolling her nipples between his thumb and index fingers. Elizabeth was gripping his shoulders tightly. As her orgasm approached she moved harder and faster. Riding Jason like she had done it a million times before. She arched her back slightly gasping at the feeling. Jason moved his hands from her breast to her hips. He held her still before slamming in to her. After several strokes she came muffling her cries in his shirt. Jason quickly followed her spilling his seed deep inside of her.

He held her till her breathing slowed. Elizabeth looked at him her eyes still filled with desire. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her gently. _"See, I told you it would be okay. Feel better?"_

"You have no idea." Elizabeth told him standing up.

_"Oh I think I do because you do the same for me."_ Jason helped Elizabeth fix her cloths before fixing his own.

_"Thank you."_

"I didn't do anything." He said kissing her tenderly.

_"You always say that."_

"And I always mean it. You do just as much for me." Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes and kissed him in response. She parted his mouth with her tongue. Sliding it in to Jason's mouth. After a moment of surprise he responded eagerly. Jason felt himself getting hard again. With a soft moan he broke their kiss. "_You should go before we can't stop. I don't want to get you in to trouble at work."_

"Okay." She agreed pouting. She even beautiful when she pouted.

_"I'll see you later." Jason promised her._

"Later." She repeated getting his subtle hint. Her blue eyes twinkling in anticipation. Jason kissed her forehead before he left. There was some business he needed to take care of if he intended to keep his promise.

* * *

Elizabeth's shift crawled by. The hospital was so slow she almost prayed something would happen. Then something did. Jason Morgan walked off the elevator. He smiled and headed towards the nurses' desk. _"Slow night."_

_"Very."_

_"Is your break soon?"_

_"In about ten minutes. Why?"_

_"I think you know why."_

_"Jason, we just.. you know."_

_"It wasn't enough. I didn't get to taste you."_

_"Jason!"_

_"Meet me on the roof?"_

_"I want you."_

_"But?"_

_"No but I'll meet you."_

_Actually it took nine minutes_ and thirty-seven second for Elizabeth to meet him on the roof. Jason knew because he looked at his watch the entire time. Jason had laid a blanket down so that they could be more comfortable, but he knew he had to get her back in a bed soon. He hated rushing, not getting to touch and taste every inch of Elizabeth's body. He missed be able to hear her call out. Not that he didn't enjoy being inside her anyway he could. He just cared about her pleasure more than his own.

* * *

Actually it took nine minutes and thirty-seven second for Elizabeth to meet him on the roof. Jason knew because he looked at his watch the entire time. Jason had laid a blanket down so that they could be more comfortable, but he knew he had to get her back in a bed soon. He hated rushing, not getting to touch and taste every inch of Elizabeth's body. He missed be able to hear her call out. Not that he didn't enjoy being inside her anyway he could. He just cared about her pleasure more than his own. 

_"I want to please you tonight."_

_"You do."_

_"Stand up."_

_"Elizabeth you don't have to.."_

_"I want to. Now stand up and take of your cloths._" Jason did as she asked and soon he stood before her completely nude. Elizabeth sat up on her knees taking his swollen cock in her hand. Her touch was the barest hint of a caress. Seeing the drop of precum collecting at the opening she licked his tip. Elizabeth ran her tongue down the base of his shaft and back up again. Jason was breathing hard already. She took him in to her moth applying gentle pressure. Jason's hands instinctively went to tangle in her hair. She slid him in and out her mouth causing Jason to moan and pant. Elizabeth reached around and grabbed on to his ass. Squeezing it with both hands.

Jason nearly lost it then. He had no idea she was so talented. He was moving his hips along with that sinful mouth of hers. _"Elizabeth, stop please. I don't want to come in your mouth." _She sucked for a few moments more sliding him out over her mouth. _"My turn. Undress for me."_ He said. Elizabeth removed her cloths quickly. _"Now lay down."_ Jason waited for her to get comfortable. Then he settled himself between her open legs. He latched on to one of her nipples feeding from it. While his hand massaged the other. He stopped knowing it was as herd as it could get he moved on to the other. His hand glided down her abdomen to her very wet center. He inserted two fingers and moved them slowly in and out. Jason began to plant kisses down her body till he placed his mouth on her throbbing bud. He nipped at it. Then soothed it with his tongue, before repeating the process. Elizabeth was moaning and pleading with him for release. Being the lover he was Jason quickly complied. He took her clit in his mouth and suck hard. Several minutes later she came calling out for him.

He rose back up planting kisses back up her body. Elizabeth reached down to his cock placing it just at her entrance. Jason kissed her once before sheathing himself in her hot, moist folds. He stilled his body allowing her time to adjust. Then they began to move. It was like they were one. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. After nearly an hour Elizabeth ached for more. _"Faster. Harder."_ She asked. Jason placed her knees on to his elbows lifting her hips of the ground. This position allowed him to go even deeper inside of Elizabeth. He moved faster and harder. Jackhammering into Elizabeth's willing body. She was moaning incoherently. Suddenly like a burst of lightening she came harder then she ever had before. _"Ja.. Jason."_ He lasted three more strokes before he came his voice roughly calling out her name as well.

He held her close to him not want to let her go just yet. _"Thank you."_ He whispered against her hair.

_"You're welcome. Anytime."_

_"I may hold you to that."_

_"I hope you do. I should go."_

_"Okay."_ He watched her hurriedly get dressed. Before getting dressed himself. He walked her to the sixth floor nurses' desk before leaving the hospital. He head back to his empty penthouse, thankful for once he couldn't dream. Because he knew exactly who his dreams would be of.


	4. Chapter 3

AN:

Before you ask yes I did.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jason watched Sonny pace around the living room. Ever since they learned Alexis was sick the older man had been taking care of her and the girls. Tonight she had woken up sick and was refusing to go to the hospital. _"I don't know what to do Jason. She need to be checked out."_

"You can't force her Sonny."

_"I know. But I have to do something. Of all the weeks for Bobbie to out of town. Wait, do you think Elizabeth would be willing to look at her? I'd pay her of course."_

"It's not about money. Elizabeth isn't like that. But she has Cameron now. I'm not sure if she could just come over here in the middle of the night."

"Would you ask her? I'm really worried about Alexis."

Jason thought it over briefly. _"What about the meeting?"_

"You think Elizabeth wouldn't want to be around me without you here?"

"I can't say."

"You stay here and I'll take the meeting." Sonny said shocking Jason.

_"Okay. I'll call her."_ Jason went outside and dialed Elizabeth's number. He felt bad waking her up but he could make it up to her after she saw Alexis.

_"Hello?"_ A very sleepy Elizabeth answered.

_"Hey, it's Jason I'm sorry to wake you but Alexis is sick and Sonny is worried about her would you come over to the Graystone and check her out?"_

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

_"Around two. Sonny won't be here if that makes any difference."_

"Okay, I'll come check on Alexis but you so owe me." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny had left by the time Elizabeth got there. Jason let her in and showed her to Alexis' room _"I'll be out here when your done."_

"Okay." Elizabeth took her time examining Alexis.

_"Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is."_

"Sonny's just being you know Sonny."

"I know. How are doing? I heard about Lucky at the hospital."

"I'm better. Nikolas finally got him to agree to rehab so that's something."

"At least his admitting he needs help."

"Yeah, finally. Well Alexis it just looks like a cold."

"I told Sonny that. I swear he's going to drive me crazy."

"Sonny can do that to a person." Liz said laughing softly.

_"Thank you for coming over."_

"It's no problem I'm just glad you're doing okay."

Jason was waiting for Elizabeth when she stepped out of the room. _"How's Alexis?"_

"Good. Just a cold."

"Thank you for doing this. I know you and Sonny don't really.."

"I didn't do it for Sonny. I did it for you."

"Oh. I heard about Lucky. I'm glad he's getting professional help."

"Me too. I really want to try and make this work."

"I know you do." Jason told her pulling into a hug.

_"Jason, when will Sonny be back?"_

"Not for awhile. Why?"

"I really want you in me." She told him, her eyes twinkling.

Jason smiled at her bluntness. "_I think I can do something about that."_ Jason lead her down the hall to one of Sonny's guest bedrooms. He stripped her cloths off slowly placing kisses on her exposed skin. Jason licked, nipped, and sucked on her nipples. Elizabeth moaned softly and grabbed Jason hair. She tugged on it making Jason's already straining cock even harder. Jason back them up till he reached the bed. He released Elizabeth's nipple before pushing her gently on to the bed. He pulled her to the edge and knelt down between her legs. Jason was amazed at how aroused she was. He had barely even started .

When his tongue licked her Elizabeth's jerk from the sensation. _"Oh Jason, don't.. don't Oh."_

_"Don't what? Do you want me to stop?"_

_"I'll kill you."_

Jason chuckled before resuming his assault on her center. He flicked his tongue over her clit sending waves on pleasure through her. He parted her folds before delving his tongue in to her. Elizabeth's hands were back in Jason's hair tugging whenever he did something she liked. Which was a lot. _"Oh Jason. Oh fuck."_ Jason took her her clit in his mouth sucking. Elizabeth's moved against him creating a wonderful feeling though out her body. She massaged her breast with one hand trying to speed up the release she craved. Then Jason hummed softly against her. The new feeling caused her to come suddenly. Jason lapped up her juices before standing. He licked his lips reveling in the way she tasted. He removed his own cloths and then joined her on the bed.

Elizabeth ran her tongue down his neck and chest. She then paid the same attention to his nipples as he had to hers. _"Elizabeth."_ He practically growled. She moved even lower. Kisses and licking his Adonis like chest. Jason tugged her up before she could reach his erection. He had to smile at the pout she was wearing. _"Not tonight. This is about you."_ He told her firmly. He rolled them over so her so he was on top and between her parted thighs. Before she could think of an argument he had buried himself in her body. Elizabeth gasped at the feeling. Jason pulled nearly all the way before sliding slowly back into her. He wanted to draw this out. Driving them both to the brink and then start all over again.

Jason was such an attentive lover Elizabeth had never felt the way she did when she was with him. He satisfied wants she didn't even know she had. Elizabeth had already orgasmed twice more and Jason didn't even seem close to being done yet. They kept moving slowly together for nearly two hours before Jason was finally ready to let go. But not like this he decided. He pulled out and quickly flipped her over. Resting his hands on her hips, Jason lined his erection up with her wet center. Then thrusted into her as he pulled her towards him. The force cause Elizabeth to come once again._ "Oh fuck, Jason. Faster. Harder. Fuck me."_ Elizabeth demanded. Jason pulled nearly all the way out before slamming in to her. He kept going harder and faster till Elizabeth arched her back. He felt his erection hit her cervical wall. He had no idea being with Elizabeth would be so amazing. She felt like she was made just for him. He reached around and caressed her clit in the circular motion he knew she liked. A few moments later Elizabeth came hard. He stilled himself letting her spasming wall milk his own release from him. _"Oh my god."_ Elizabeth panted as Jason pulled her to his chest.

_"God had nothing to do with it. Go to sleep."_ He told her placing kisses on her neck and shoulder.

_"What about Sonny?"_

"He won't be back till after ten. If he asks I'll tell him the truth you were tired and I didn't want you driving."

"Mmmm. Okay." She said already half asleep. Jason waited till her breathing evened out before closing his own eyes and falling in to a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Elizabeth sat in her apartment crying. Not that was unusual. Especially lately. Her already screwed up life was about to implode. _How could she be so careless?_ Elizabeth looked at the positive test once more before throwing it away. She needed to tell Jason. Fumbling for her phone she dialed his number trying not to cry. _"Morgan."_

_"It's Elizabeth. I was wondering if we could talk?"_

"Is everything okay?" His voice filled with concern.

_"I don't know."_

"Is the penthouse okay?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Jason said hanging up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth had pulled herself together by the time she reached Jason's. She still had no idea how to tell him but at least she wasn't hysterical anymore. She barely knocked before Jason opened the door. He let her into the penthouse and studied her closely. Elizabeth was clearly upset. In fact the last time she was this upset was the night of the blackout. _"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"_

"No. Are you okay?"

She sat the couch with her face in her hands. _"I... I'm so sorry."_

"For what? Elizabeth? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." He sat beside her and pulled her close. Jason rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to Elizabeth as sobs wracked her body. _"Elizabeth, please let me help you."_

"You can't fix this. You shouldn't want to. I've ruined your life."

Jason was both shocked and confused by her admission. What would make her believe something like that about herself? _"I don't understand."_

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

_"You're pregnant? Is... Is it mine? "_ Elizabeth simply nodded. Many emotions warred inside of Jason at the knowledge but the one that won out was joy. That and pride. Elizabeth was carrying **his** child. _"Why do you think my life is ruined?"_

"You love Sam. You're trying to work things out with her. This will screw it all up."

"I have as much responsibility as you do."

"I promised you it was okay."

"Did you lie?"

"No. I've been on birth control since last year. I don't know how this happened. I'm so sorry."

"Stop doing that. You didn't plan this. I didn't plan this. It just happened."

"I want this baby Jason."

"I want our…" Jason's voice hitched and the word. He swallowed hard before continuing. _"I want our baby too. But, Elizabeth, my life it's still the same one you didn't want Cam near. The danger hasn't gone away and this baby just adds to it."_

"What are you saying?"

"It might be best if no one knew I was the father."

"Who would I say…?" Elizabeth stopped mid sentence as the realization hit her. _"Oh. I understand. Can you do that? Let Lucky claim your child?"_

_"Would he believe it's his?"_

"I think so. We were you know not long before I found him with Maxie. He couldn't really finish though." She told him blushing heavily.

_"And after?"_

"No. I'm still trying to forgive him."

"I think for now letting people believe that he is the father is best."

"Are you sure?"

"No. I haven't a clue how I'm going to do this. But this isn't about me. I'd rather know you, Cam, and this baby were safe."

"I trust you Jason. If you think this the best way to handle it I'll do it."

"Thank you. I'll help you anyway I can."

"I know. I'm just not ready to give up what we have."

"We don't have to. We just have to be extra careful."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with a combination of mischief and desire. _"Good because being pregnant does really interesting things to a woman's sex drive."_

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Would you like me to show you?"

Jason felt himself harden to the point of it almost being painful. He knew speech was impossible so he nodded once and Elizabeth straddled his lap. It was clear she intended to be in control. Her mouth crashed down his. It was a soul searing kiss that left Jason's mind reeling. Her tongue slipped into his mouth tasting every inch of him. The demand for air caused them to break apart. Elizabeth ran her tongue along his jaw to his ear. She captured his lobe in her mouth biting gently before sucking on it. Jason moaned and bucked at the sensation. She bit down once more then let go. Elizabeth nipped and licked her way down his neck. Jason sat there his head laid back from the pleasure she was giving him. She removed his shirt from his pants and off his body tossing it to the floor. Elizabeth looked at his now bare chest and licked her lips. She started out by placing soft kisses in random places. Then she flicked her tongue over his flat nipples._ "Elizabeth."_ Jason groaned. Elizabeth's warm mouth closed over one of his nipples sucking gently. Jason let out another low moan. After a few moments she turned her attention the other nipple. Elizabeth moved down his toned chest. Kissing and licking every single inch. Elizabeth was amazed at how Jason's muscles twitched under her ministrations.

She finally slide off Jason's lap and kneel on the floor. _"Stand up."_

"Elizabeth."

"Jason. Stand up and take off your cloths."

Jason smirked, he kind of liked Elizabeth this way. He did as she told him all the while plotting how he was going to return the favor. He groaned when he slide his pants and boxers down. They had both been uncomfortablely tight. Then watched Elizabeth lick the head of his cock catching the fluid that had collected there. Very slowly she took him in her mouth applying just the right amount of pressure. Her hands ran over his thighs and ass. He grabbed roughly on to her hair. Elizabeth moved his cock in and out slowly increasing her pace. He felt his balls tighten and knew he was very close. He tugged on Elizabeth's hair to stop her but she ignored him. _She wasn't going to was she?_ Jason thought just before he came. He let out deep moan that echoed slightly. Elizabeth pulled back and swallowed. This sight caused Jason to harden again. He knelt down beside her and kissed her roughly. Jason then scooped her up it to his arms. He walked over to the pool table and sat her in front of it. _"Do you have any idea how many time I thought about making love to you on this pool table?"_

"Not as many as me." Jason stripped Elizabeth's cloths off tossing them aside. He lifted her up on the pool table, stepping in between her legs. Jason kissed her gently but passionately. He slipped his tongue and plundered her mouth. Elizabeth rocked against his growing erection. Jason slid one hand down to her breast and the other to her center. He massaged the perfect mound, squeezing it. Jason eased two fingers in her sopping wetness while his thumb worked her clit. Elizabeth bucked against the sensation. Jason lowered his head latching on to her nipple. He sucked and nipped till she cried out from both pain and pleasure. He waited till she was nearly at the edge before pulling out of her. _"Jason."_ she protested. Jason licked his fingers before grabbing her hips and plunging in to her. He waited a moment before moving. He would never get over how tight she was. After sometime had passed Jason ached for release. He lifted her knees on to his elbows, lifting her hips off the table as well. He jackhammered into Elizabeth. Minute's later Elizabeth orgasmed taking Jason with over the edge with her. He collapsed on to Elizabeth. When Jason had calmed down he removed himself from her body and then lifted her into his arms. _"Jason where are we going?"_

"To Brenda's old room. The pool table was nice but I have some other ideas I want to try." 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jason had no idea what he had ever done to deserve the pleasure Elizabeth was giving him but he would do anything to have her continue. He was lying on his back while the little minx licked his chest. He had never had someone take the time to learn his body like this before. Elizabeth had found every sensitive spot and even discovered a few of her own. Jason's hands were clenching the comforter below him. He had long ago lost the ability to think let alone speak. If he could he'd be begging Elizabeth. She placed her mouth back on his nipples pulling a moan from him. Her teeth nipped before soothing it with a flick of her tongue. Then she began sucking on it with light pressure before repeating the process on his other nipple. She ran her hands over his chest setting him on fire. When Elizabeth racked her nails down his chest Jason cried out her name. Elizabeth loved knowing she had such power over a man like Jason. A smile played on her lips as she lowered them to his engorged cock. Elizabeth took the tip in her mouth. Elizabeth then unhurriedly drew more of him in to her mouth. She sucked him greedily. Jason knew he was close and he didn't want to come that way. But he also realized he was absolutely at Elizabeth's mercy. Elizabeth chose that moment to rake her nails lightly down his sac. Jason bucked up involuntarily at the erotic combination of pain and pleasure it caused. Jason came harder than he ever had before in his life. Elizabeth swallowed his cum and sucked till he grew hard again. She sat up and straddled Jason. He tried to reach out for her but she batted his hands away. _"No touching."_

"Elizabeth." Jason growled. This beautiful woman was going to be the death of him.

_"I meant it no touching."_ Elizabeth replied lowing herself on to straining member. When he was completely sheathed inside her body Elizabeth kissed him roughly. When she sat back up breaking the kiss Jason reached for her again. Elizabeth entwined their fingers and raised herself up until they were just barely joined. _"No touching understand?"_

"Please. I need to feel you."

"You will but not this time. I want to make you feel what I feel when we make love. Just let me do this, Jason." Their blue eyes connected and Jason saw the raw emotion there. Her selflessness touched him deeply. Jason finally submitted to Elizabeth with a simple nod. She slammed down on him before drawing back up and doing it again. Her pace was hard and fast. Jason loved this side of her. He would have never dreamed she could be like this. He wondered what else he didn't know. Elizabeth's moan shook him from his thoughts. She looked so beautiful with her hair falling around her shoulders. Elizabeth moved on hand from his chest to between their joined bodies. Jason watched wide eyed while she manipulated her clit. She threw her head back bliss written all over her face as she came. Knowing she was distracted Jason grabbed her hips stilling her frantic movements. He raised his own up and slamming in to her with such force she came again. Two more strokes later Jason came as well. Elizabeth collapsed on to his chest exhausted. Jason wrapped his arms around her and waited till he felt he even breathing to close his eyes. His last conscious thoughts were of the child Elizabeth was carrying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't know why but lately he had an urge to ride his bike again. He had given up it mostly to please Courtney. To end her pleas to join him. He always hated letting other people on his bike. The only exception was Elizabeth. She loved riding the bike as much as he did, maybe more. He sat in the alley behind Kelly's waiting on her to join him. When he called her about a ride he could hear the excitement in her voice. He had been worried about the baby but Elizabeth assured him it was safe. When she entered the alley he could feel the excitement coming from her body. Jason felt his cock stirring at the thought of her excited just for him. _"Hop on."_ He told her handing her a helmet. Once she was ready he started the bike and took off.

Elizabeth loved the feeling of being on Jason's bike. It wasn't just the wind or the speed. Although she had missed them both. But what she really loved about his bike was the vibrations. More specifically what they did to her. Elizabeth was sure Jason had no idea. She shifted on the seat causing it to brush her clit just so. Jason heard Elizabeth gasp. He wondered what the hell she was doing back there. He went even faster desperate to reach their destination.

Jason hadn't been to Vista Point in years not since the one time he brought Courtney. He still remembered how hurt Elizabeth looked when she saw them. That's why he brought her here. He wanted to erase that memory. He wanted her to blush every time she heard or thought of this place. He stopped the bike and turned around to look at her. Jason was surprised at what he saw. Elizabeth's eyes were filled with desire and her breathing was heavy. He took her helmet off tossing it on the ground._ "Come sit in front of me." _He instructed his voice low and husky. Elizabeth stepped off the bike and Jason slid back to accommodate her. _"Wait."_ he said as he reached for the snap of her jeans. Before Elizabeth could blink he had both her jean and thong around her ankles. She chuckled as she stepped out of her clothing and shoes. Jason watched her as he undid and lower his own pants. Elizabeth climbed on the bike in front of Jason. He knew this wasn't going to be gentle or even last long. But it was something he didn't even know he wanted till this instant. He lifted her up and then pulled her down on to his erection. Elizabeth moaned at the feel of him deep inside her. _"Lean back."_ Jason asked her. Elizabeth leaned back till her back rested against the bike. Jason planted his feet firmly on the ground before thrusting into her. His strokes were hard and quick. Each one lifting Elizabeth off the bike. He would have been worried that he was hurting her if it wasn't for the look of ecstasy on her face. Something primal in Jason took over and he slammed in to her harder then he had thought possible. He reached between them and moved his thumb to her clit. He moved it in the circular pattern he knew drove her crazy. Elizabeth bucked against him wildly. Several seconds later they both came crying out loudly. Jason pulled up towards him and held her close. _"See I knew you only liked me for my bike."_


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:**

Before you ask yes I did go there.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_"See I knew you only liked me for my bike."_

Elizabeth laughed softly. _"Well it is a huge turn on."_

"Yeah? I guess it's a good thing I didn't know then." Jason said planting soft kisses on Elizabeth's face and neck.

_"I guess so."_

"Do you have to head back?" He asked not really wanting her to go yet. Jason noticed it was getting more difficult each time.

_"Not yet Cam's at daycare till four."_ She told him running her hand down his chest.

_"I think we can make good use of that time."_

"Do you? What do you think we should do?"

"Finish what we started."

"I that case I think you're a little over dressed." Elizabeth purred in his ear.

_"I guess I am. Would you like to help me out?"_ Jason helped Elizabeth off the bike. Then stood beside her. She grabbed the him of his shirt and raised it and off his body. Elizabeth the pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips and thighs. He kicked off his boots and removed his clothing. Jason grabbed Elizabeth's shirt and flung it off her body. His eyes widened when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Elizabeth moaned as he cupped her breast. She loved the feel on his rough palm against her soft skin.

_"Jason please I need you in me. I want you to fuck me."_

He chuckled at her desperation. Thinking back to the other night he was tempted to torture her. But his body had other ideas. He felt his cock twitch slightly at her words. Jason's mouth crashed down on hers, parting it with his tongue. He explored and tasted every in inch of her. He pulled back suddenly and looked at Elizabeth. Her pupils were dilated with passion and her lips were swollen. _"You want me to fuck you? Are you sure?"_

"Yes. Fuck me Jason."

He lead them to a small bench and stood behind it. _"Lean over."_ He ordered her. When she did as he asked Jason touched center to make sure she was still wet. Seeing that she was he gripped her hips and plunged into her body. Elizabeth moaned and ached her back. He pulled back till he was almost out of her before slamming into her again. The pace he set was hard and rough but not fast. He wanted to enjoy the feel of her tight walls surrounding him. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. _"Is this what you wanted? Do you like this? Well? Elizabeth do you?."_

"Yes. Oh god yes. I love it when you're rough. When you just fuck me hard."

"You want it hard? No problem." Jason stood back up and pounded into her. Elizabeth moaned with every stroke as he added more force to to each one.

_"Faster." _She panted out. His stoked immediately increased in speed. He was soon rewarded by his favorite sound Elizabeth moaning his name as she climaxed. He stilled their movements till she began to come down then he picked the pace back up. After nearly an hour Jason couldn't take anymore. He need to come. Jackhammering in and out of Elizabeth he quickly sent them both over the edge. As his breathing returned to normal he heard his phone ringing. Cursing darkly he pulled out of Elizabeth and went to retrieve the hated object.

_"Morgan"_

"Hay Jase. I need a favor."

"What now Carly?"

"Wow. You're in a mood. Like I was saying I need you to go by my place and get Morgan's favorite truck and take it over to Sonny's."

Jason watched Elizabeth get dressed and became even more annoyed. _"Why can't you or Sonny do it?"_

"I'm in The City with Jax and I really don't like the idea of Sonny being there when I'm not."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Thanks you're the best. I'll see you when I get back. Bye."

"Bye."

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"We have to go don't we?" Jason could hear the disappointment in her voice. Why did he let Carly let his to him?

_"I have to pick up something of Morgan's and take it to Sonny's. You can help me if you like."_

"Okay but you should probably get dressed first."

Jason reached Carly's in near record time. As he cut the bike off a very naughty though entered his head. One that would get him killed or at least castrated. But it would be so worth it. _"You want to come in with me?"_

"I guess."

"Carly isn't home." Jason reassured her.

_"Okay then."_

Jason unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. He took Elizabeth's hand and led her upstairs. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled Elizabeth close to him. _"It's too bad Carly called. I wasn't done."_ He said nuzzling her neck.

_"Jason we can't. Carly would kill me."_

"Oh and Sonny wouldn't?"

"Good point."

"I need to taste you. Just let me."

"Jason."

"Elizabeth, I want you so bad that I can't breath. Let me find some release."

"I want you too." Elizabeth admitted. Jason took that as permission and kissed her softly. His lips were firm but gentle. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and then into her mouth when she parted her lips. When the need for air became too great Jason pulled back. Slowly he removed both their cloths and lowered Elizabeth to the floor. He watched her squirm in anticipation with a smirk. He lower his head to her neck brushing hips lips against her skin. His nipped the skin hard enough to make her moan then soothed the ache with his tongue. Jason worked his way down her body making sure to pay attention to every sensitive spot he knew about. When Jason reached her breasts he took one nipple in his mouth sucking till it was hard then moved on to the other. When he was satisfied they were as hard as they could get he moved lower. Jason quickly reached her center. He licked Elizabeth till she was panting and calling out. Jason took her clit in his mouth and sucked like he had her nipples. She thrashed around underneath him. Stiffening briefly just before she climaxed. He placed a soft kiss to her most sensitive area before sliding back up her body. Jason kissed her cheek and nose before kissing her lips. With one hand he lined himself with her and thrusted in. his cock twitched somewhat at the feel of her moist, tight walls surrounding him. After a moment they both began to move in perfect rhythm. Jason kept to pace slow till he heard Elizabeth cry out again. Placing a kiss to her mouth he lifted her legs on to his arms. He quickened the pace and add power to his movements. After several stokes they both came together. Just like they almost always did. _"I can't get over how amazing this feels."_

"Me either. But next time I'm going to pay you back for the other night."

"Promises, promises."

"Get dressed you little tease. I'll drop you off before I head to Sonny's."

"Oh so you're just going to get me all worked up on that bike of yours then take off? It's a good thing I know how to take care of myself." She told him as she got dressed and headed down the stairs Jason just stood there half dressed in shocked. He couldn't get the image of Elizabeth touching herself out of his mind. She was defiantly going to kill him.  
_  
"Little tease."_ He mumbled before he finished dressing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Jason decided that he was being punished for every law he ever broken. Why else would be stuck in a safe house with a very horny Sam and some computer geek who he couldn't understand? He wasn't surprised though it seemed like something was always going wrong with his life. It was part of the reason why he was so reluctant to claim his child. He didn't want this life for them. Elizabeth and the children deserved better. He wasn't sure when or how he three of them had become the center of his life. But they had. It just wasn't about the sex. Although that was amazing. No it was much more. Jason just didn't know what. He knew that he had about seven months to figure it out though.

_"Jason this is crazy we should be getting out of town. Not turning ourselves in."_

"Sam, this is the best way. We need to get your name cleared. I can't do that on the run."

"I know. I know. I just hate waiting."

"I hate it too. But you can't let Ric get to you."

"I hate that she's your friend." Sam said suddenly.

Jason didn't need to ask who. Of course Sam meant Elizabeth. She had been going on about her since they left her in that apartment. Jason had been so worried when he found the tracking device. She had blindly helped him. She always did. She never cared about the danger. Why couldn't Sam get what Elizabeth had risked to help them both? No, all she care about what that stupid picture Ric had showed her. It was actually pretty innocent considering what he and Elizabeth had done on the docks. Jason shook the naughty thoughts form his head. This was not the time or place to be fantasizing about her. _"Sam, Elizabeth risked a lot to help you, help us out. The least you can do is let go of this hatred you have for her."_

"You slept with her. How am I supposed to feel about her?"

"I've already explained this to you Sam."

"I get that I hurt you. But why do you still have to be her friend?"

"Elizabeth has been my friend for years. Even when we didn't agree on anything. I'm sorry you don't like her. But she's always helped me when I needed it."

"Don't you care how much seeing you with her hurts me? Knowing the two of you had sex?"

"I'm sorry you're hurting. I am but right now there are more important things to worry about than my friendship with Elizabeth."

"Fine." Sam pouted. Jason just shook his head. Why did he put up with this? Hell Cameron acted better.

_"Its late you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be long day."_

"Are you going to join me?"

"I can't I've got some work to do. Besides someone needs to stay awake."

"Couldn't you join me just for awhile?"

"That Spinelli kid might run. When things calm down I'll make it up to you."

"You better."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief as she left the room. It was true Jason worried about Spinelli running, he was just a sacred kid after all. But mainly he just wanted some space to think about the last few days. How had things had gotten so out of control? Jason leaned back and close his eyes. Immediately he regretted it. It wasn't thoughts of his current situation or Sam that filled his mind. No, it was Elizabeth and the few minutes they had spent together in the hospital closet, that filled his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason stood in one of the supply closets waiting for Elizabeth to pass by. He need her help. Sam had gotten herself in trouble yet again. Getting shot in the process. Jason wanted to get her out of the hospital. Which meant Elizabeth's need help. Through the cracked door he saw Elizabeth walking down the hallway alone. He felt himself getting hard from just knowing she was nearby. Jason reached out and quickly pulled her into the closet with him.

Elizabeth panicked when she felt someone grab her but she easily recognized the touch. _"Jason!"_ She squealed turning around. _"Oh my god I was so worried about you. Especially after they brought Sam in. are you okay?"_ She told him before pulling him in tight embrace.

Jason's body reacted to her touch immediately. He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "_I'm fine. God I hate to ask but, I need you help."_

"You know I'd do anything to help you."

"What about Sam? What I'm asking it's pretty big and if Ric ever found out..."

"I know. I also know you wouldn't ask if there was any other way. I want to help you."

"Okay. I need to figure out how to get Sam out of here. Ric knows how to work her too well. I'm worried she might do something stupid."

"Like hit Ric with a chair?"

"Yeah. I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Elizabeth admitted as she ran her hand down Jason's chest. _"Care to show me how much?"_

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me Jason. We just have to be quick. I don't want Epiphany catching us."

"Turn around." Elizabeth did as he asked. Jason pulled her pants down take her panties with them. He knelt behind her and licked her center. She arch her back at the jolt of pleasure that ran through her. Jason slipped to fingers into her and pumped them with a fast rhythm. His tongue found her click and flicked across the sensitive bud. Elizabeth came quick and hard. She bite her hand to keep from being heard. Jason pulled his jeans down and entered her roughly. The pace was frenzied. He knew neither one of them was going to last long. Several minute they both went over the edge. Jason pulled out her and turned her to face him. He kissed her gently pouring his emotions into it. _I love you._ Jason thought to himself. The sudden realization made him pull away from the kiss. Jason touched her face gently absorbing the fact he had once again fallen in love with Elizabeth. An once again she belong to Lucky Spencer. Jason wanted to scream at how familiar this all felt. Instead he kissed her again. Softly taking the time do with his mouth what he couldn't with his body. Worship the woman he loved.

A sharp knock startled both them. Then they heard the voice of Epiphany. "_Alright you two. I know you're in there. Dr. Scorpio, Dr. Drake I'm giving you five minutes to get back to work."_

"I can't believe we almost got caught. Poor Patrick and Robin."

"I'm sorry. I should be taking better care of you."

"You need to worry about yourself. I'm fine. The baby's fine."

"I should find another way to get Sam out of here."

"I want to help you. Please let me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason shook from the memory he should have told her no, but he didn't. He never would. Guilt swept over him again as he thought about leaving her alone. Stan had assured him Elizabeth was fine. Tomorrow they were going to turn themselves in. Hopefully he could find out for sure.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_"Sonny, I don't know if I can do this. He's really hurt. He needs a doctor."_

"Elizabeth you now why we can't take him to the hospital."

"I know. But I think he needs more help then I can give him."

"Jason trusts you. I trust you. You're a good nurse."

"Okay. I'll do what I can."

"Good. I need to go. See if I can do some damage control. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." Elizabeth assured him stepping back into her studio. Jason was once again lying shot on her couch. At least this time she knew how to help him. Elizabeth looked at the gunshot wound thankful the bullet had gone all the way through. At least she wouldn't have to dig around and cause more damage. She worked quickly remembering everything Patrick had taught her.

Jason woke up confused. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. His last clear memory was falling in to the harbor. No, wait there was something else. It was just a fugue fragment but Jason knew it was real. Elizabeth. She had found him. She had saved his life, again. _"Elizabeth."_ He whispered.

_"Jason, its okay. You're in my old studio. You were shot."_

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I found you at St. Timothy's. You were bleeding. I saw that you had been shot. I brought you here and called Sonny."

"Thank you."

"I wasn't going to let you die Jason." Elizabeth told him as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Jason reached up to brush them away. _"Please don't cry. I'm okay."_

"No you're not. Jason you've been shot. You could still die. You need more help than I can give you."

"Elizabeth, relax. I'm going to be fine. You are the only one I want taking care of me." Jason pulled her down to for a kiss. He had meant for it to be reassuring but their passion for one another quickly took over. Jason slid his hand up her dress. Her skin was so soft and warm. He needed her, now. Everything else be dammed.

_"Jason we can't."_

"Why not?"

"You were just shot."

"I know. I don't care. You're all I want." Jason told her as his fingers caressed her through the panties she was wearing. She had already soaked though the thin material. _"I know you want me too. I can feel it."_

"J.. Ja.. Jason. We shouldn't. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. In fact you'll make me feel so good." Jason slipped a finger into her panties. The tip brushing against her center. Elizabeth moaned softly. Jason reached with his other hand to the zipper on her dress. He pulled it down revealing her breasts to his gaze. He pulled her body closer to his taking a nipple in to his mouth. He sucked gently until he felt Elizabeth tug his hair. _"Do you want me to stop?"_

"No. I just don't want to hurt..."

"You won't angel. We'll just have to be easy." Jason whispered brushing his lips against hers. Somewhere in his mind it registered that he called her something other than Elizabeth. It was the first time he had out loud.

_"Okay."_ Elizabeth said finally caving. She stood up and removed her dress slowly. Jason felt himself fully harden at the sight her her nearly nude body. She removed her panties and laid beside Jason. He lifted his hips to allow Elizabeth to slip his boxers down. The brief flash of pain Jason felt was quickly overridden by desire. He lifted Elizabeth up to straddle his hips. She kissed him softly still afraid of hurting him. Jason's hands skimmed her body. Elizabeth moaned losing herself in the feelings Jason was causing. Which is exactly how Jason wanted her. He nudged her forward till he could latch back on to her nipple. He sucked the raspberry colored bud till it tightened to his satisfaction. He then moved to the other one. Elizabeth's soft hand were roaming his body send waves of pleasure through him. Jason move a hand from her hips to her center. He slid two finger into her willing body. She arched and moaned forgetting everything but the wonderful thing he was doing to her. Jason waited till she was right at the edge before pulling his fingers away. Elizabeth whimper loudly at the loss. Jason grabbed both her hips and plunged himself in to her.

_"Elizabeth, I need you to help me."_

"Umm... Okay." She told him. She began moving up and down his swollen erection. Jason raised his hips slightly to meet her. Their movements were slow and easy. Neither one willing to rush this. Soon Elizabeth went over the edge. Distracting her enough to let Jason take control. He began to use short, hard strokes. Sending both tumbling over the edge. _"I didn't hurt you did I?"_

"No. I'm okay. I'm sorry. I should have controlled myself better."

"It's okay. I'm not complaining."

"Good. Can you stay?"

"Yeah. I told Sonny I would."

"Good. Go to sleep." Jason felt her relax and knew she was asleep within minutes. He felt so guilty. She should be at home. Not here taking care of him. Jason sighed. He really need to get his priorities figured out. _"I love you."_ He whispered before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jason woke up the next morning feeling like hell. The pain he had ignored last night was nearly overwhelming. Part of him wanted to scream. Before he could decided how to react he felt Elizabeth's soft touch. _"It's okay. Just relax. Does it hurt?"_

"Yeah."

"Here take this."

"Thank you. You should at home with Cam."

"You needed me. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

"I know. You always come through for me. I just want you to take care of yourself and the children."

"I am. Taking care of you is taking care of us. Sonny's coming by soon. He said he needed to talk to you."

"Probably about work. Elizabeth, I can leave. Have Sonny take me to safe house."

"No. I want you here. I like taking care of you."

"Okay. I'll stay."

"I should probably go before Sonny gets here."

"Could help me get dressed first? I'm not sure I want Sonny to see me like this."

"Okay." Elizabeth carefully helped Jason. Her touch was so light he could barely feel it. When he was dressed Elizabeth sat next to him on the couch. _"I'm going to get some breakfast while Sonny's here. Any requests?"_

"No soup." They both laughed remembering the last time he was here.

_"Okay no soup. But something better for you than what you normally eat."_

"What ever you say." Jason told her brushing his lips against her. A knock prevent them from going any further. _"I knew that door was a great idea."_ Jason mumbled as Elizabeth let Sonny in.

_"How are you feeling?"_ Sonny asked after Elizabeth let herself out.

_Like I was shot. _Jason thouht to himself before saying._"I'm fine. Elizabeth did a really good job."_

"She was really worried when she called. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to help you."

"Yeah. She said that to me too. I wish she wasn't involved."

"What's going on between the two of you?"

"I don't know. I just know she shouldn't be near this. Especially not now."

"You mean because of the baby?"

"And Cameron. She's a mother now. I shouldn't be dragging her in this life."

"You didn't. She found you and you're damn lucky she did."

"I know. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Ric has Sam in custody. That kid you were with we need to track him down. Lulu Spencer knows where he went. The problem is she'll only tell you."

"Why me?"

"I have no idea."

"So you need me to get found out where this Spinelli kid went?"

"It's more complicated than that. I want you to go get him and bring him back here."

"I figured that much."

"You need to take Lulu with you."

"Sonny no."

"Alcazar wants her dead. You know about the promise I made to Laura."

"Why can't you just stick her in a safe house somewhere?"

"That's where it gets complicated."

"More than this?"

"Yeah. She remembers the name if the town and she knows what the house looks like. But she'll only tell you once you've hit the road."

"I don't know if I can do this Sonny."

"Take a few days. Let your leg heal some. In the meantime I'll see if I can get Lulu to talk. If not she goes with you."

"Fine. I need you to do something for me while I'm gone."

Sonny looked surprised Jason never asked for favors. _"Sure. Name it."_

"Ric's been harassing Elizabeth again. I want you to make sure she's safe."

"Can I ask you something first?"

"I guess."

"Elizabeth is pregnant with your child isn't she." Jason didn't answer he just looked away. Which told Sonny everything he needed to know._ "I'll take care of her for you."_

"Thank you."

"I should get going. We don't want any one to get suspicious. Do you need anything?"

"No. Elizabeth is coming back."

"Alright. I'll call you in a few days. We'll figure out the details from there." Sonny said laying down a new phone before leaving.

Jason just nodded the pain killers Elizabeth had given him were starting to take effect. He closed his and easily feel in to a deep sleep. A short time later Jason woke up painfully aroused. He suddenly became aware of something very warm and wet flick across the head of his penis. He opened his eyes to find Elizabeth licking him like lollipop. She circled her tongue around the head before running it down his shaft. Elizabeth continued licking his cock till Jason moaned loudly. _"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."_

"I can't think of a better way to wake up." Elizabeth blushed before smiling. Jason recognized the gleam in her eye and knew she wasn't finished. She began licking him once again. She would flick the tip, then run her tongue down and back. Jason closed his eyes taking in wonderful things her tongue was doing to him. She finally took the head of his cock into her mouth suckling him. Jason bucked his hips and moaned softly. She was slowly torturing him. Elizabeth pulled back then took more of him into her mouth using light pressure. He reached down to run his hands through her silky hair. When she had taken all of him should in her mouth, Elizabeth quickened the pace. She reached down with one hand to massage his balls. Jason felt his body jerk at erotic sensation. _"Elizabeth, please. I don't like coming like this. I want to be in you." _He saw the disappointment flash in her eyes.

Elizabeth just nodded and stood up to remove her own clothing. She straddled his hips make sure to be careful of his leg. She impaled herself on to his throbbing cock, causing him to nearly explode. Elizabeth rode him hard and fast desperately aching for the release only Jason could give her. They moved together in perfect unison. He reached between them and found her clit. Jason circled the sensitive bud with his thumb causing Elizabeth to cry out. _"Oh Jason."_ He kept strumming her till he felt her walls tightening. He bucked roughly into her making her moan loudly as she orgasmed. Elizabeth's walls spasmed around Jason's straining cock. He exploded emptying his seed inside of her body. Elizabeth collapsed on top of him, already half asleep. Jason caressed her body gently thinking about his life and what he wanted. As soon as Sam was cleared Jason decided he was going to make some changes.


	11. Chapter 10

AN:

Before you say anything yes I did. LOL

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Jason was in hell. Well maybe not hell but pretty close. He had spent almost two weeks in a SUV with two teenagers. All he wanted was to go home relax and enjoy the silence. Apparently that wasn't going to happen tonight. He got a call from Elizabeth to come over to Audrey's. She told him to just walk in that she was alone. Apparently Cameron and Audrey had went out of town.

Jason head up the quietly stairs. As he reached Elizabeth's door he heard a soft moaning from inside the room. He cautiously opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. Elizabeth was lying nude in the center of her bed. She had one hand between her legs manipulating her clit. The other was massaging her breast. Her eyes were closed and bliss written all over her beautiful face. Jason silently removed his cloths and stood near her bed. He watched speechless as Elizabeth slid two finger in her wet center. She moved them in and out at a frenzied pace. Her thumb brushed against her clit causing her to moan. Her other hand was rolling her nipple between her fingers. Her hips moving in rhythm with her hand. Her eyes opened briefly and she smiled when she realized he was watching her. Elizabeth quickened her movements. She felt her coil winding tighter and tighter. Knowing Jason was watch made her even more aroused. She flicked thumb across her aching bud sending her over the edge. Elizabeth moaned Jason's name loudly. It filled him with pride she called for him.

He wait till she had nearly come down be fore he placed his lips on her still throbbing center. She moaned loudly at the contact. He licked her till she was panting. Then he took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard. Within minutes Elizabeth came again. Her moans filled the otherwise quiet house. Jason slid up her body and settled between her legs. He entered with one smooth thrust. He had no idea how much he had missed her, missed this until he was back inside her. He used slow but powerful strokes, making sure to hit all the right spots. They were both moaning from the pleasure. Jason steadily increased the pace till Elizabeth pleaded for more. _"Faster, Jason. Please I want you to fuck me."_

"You think you can handle it?"

"Hell yes. Now shut up and fuck me till I scream." Jason loved the rare occasions she was like this so he immediately obliged her. He sat back on his knees lifting her hips off the bed. This angle let him push even deeper in to her body. He pounded her hard and fast. Feeling her velvety walls clamp him tighter and tighter. Their release blindsided him. He went over the edge calling out for Elizabeth.

_"God I've missed you."_

"I missed you too. I've been going crazy without you."

"I see you've been taking matters in to your own hands."

"Did you like my little show?"

"Very much. I hope I get to see it again."

"Oh you will I promise. Maybe we could go out?"

"Out? Where?"

"I was thinking Jake's."

"Okay but we'll have to take the bike."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a weekday night so Jake's was slow. They played pool and talked like old times. It was nearly closing when Jason decided he didn't want to head back to the penthouse. He hated how empty it felt. He had though a lot while he was away. He wanted Elizabeth. Not just as his friend, lover, or even as the mother of his child. No, he wanted Elizabeth as his wife. He wasn't sure when but Elizabeth and the children had become his everything. He wanted them to be a family. He just had no idea how to convince Elizabeth. Especially after telling her to let Lucky raise their baby.

Jason lead Elizabeth upstairs to his old room. He knew he couldn't tell her but maybe he show her how much she meant to him. Jason removed their cloths and laid Elizabeth back on the bed. He was going to finally take the opportunity to repay her for torturing him a few weeks ago.

Jason kissed softly on the lips. Then he placed kisses on her cheek, nose and jaw as well. He took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked till she moaned. Jason nipped it before moving down her throat. Kissing and nipping every inch of her exposed skin. When he reached her breasts her licked and kissed the around her nipple avoiding contact with the aching bud. when Jason heard Elizabeth's soft whimpering he finally placed his warm mouth on her nipple. He sucked till it was completely hardened. Then he moved to the other make it hard as well. He move slowly down her body learning every sensitive spot on her beautiful body. Jason placed a soft kiss on her abdomen where their child laid safe. He moved his mouth to Elizabeth's center, flicking her bud with his tongue. Elizabeth writhed underneath his touch. He slipped two finger in her and began moving them slowly. He knew exactly what he was dong to her body. She was lying on the bed moaning and begging for him. He sped the movements of his hand up till he felt her orgasm approaching. Jason placed his mouth to her bud and hummed against it. Elizabeth immediately came crying out loudly. Jason slid in to body before she could recover. Jason kept the pace gentle despite Elizabeth's attempts to speed it up. Jason wanted her to know that this was about more than seeking release. He hoped she could feel how much he loved her. After making sure Elizabeth had been satisfied for the moment Jason increased their movements. Several minutes later Jason came with an intensity he had never felt before. He had never felt more complete that he did in that moment.

Jason pulled Elizabeth in his arms and held her close to him. Her head was laying on his chest. She listened to his strong steady heartbeat. She waited till he had fallen in a deep sleep before sitting back up. Elizabeth ran her fingers over his face. He looked so different when he was sleeping. Relaxed. Younger even. She kissed him softly before whispering, _"I love you, Jason."_ Elizabeth then settled back into his arms and fell asleep. Feeling like she was finally home. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

He didn't understand Christmas. If he saw something he wanted to give a person in his life Jason just did. He didn't see the point in waiting for a certain day. Except for one Christmas. The one he spent with Elizabeth at her studio. The last few months woke up the feelings he had kept burred since that Christmas. He wanted more than anything to spend the holiday with Elizabeth and Cameron. The fact was they weren't his to love. Elizabeth true to her word was really trying to forgive Lucky. _Stupid prick._ He didn't deserve some one as loyal and amazing as Elizabeth. But than again most people would argue neither did he.

Jason watched her knowing she couldn't see him. She was so beautiful. She didn't even know how deeply she affected him. He could hear parts of her conversation. She was upset because she couldn't find a toy for Cameron. He listened to her say how disappointed the little boy would be. Something in his heart broke at that thought. He knew he really had no right but Elizabeth had given him so much. He needed to do show her how much she meant to him. He pulled out his cell phone and made a few calls. It took him ten minutes to accomplish something he was sure Elizabeth had been at for hours, if not days. It filled him some sort of weird pride, that he had been able to do this for her. Jason could imagine the look on her face and that alone made it all worth it.

Elizabeth saw Jason from across the room and felt her heart speed up. Jason always had that effect on her. Even when that were just friends. _Friends?_ That was laughable. Elizabeth didn't think they were ever just friends. They certainly weren't just friends now. The child they had created was proof of that. More than anything she wanted Jason to claim this child as his own. She knew how much this was hurting him. Elizabeth remembered how devastated he was about Michael. Elizabeth loved Jason enough to respect his choice. Even if she couldn't agree.

Jason placed the Chugging Charlie toy on the dock bench. Memories of being with Elizabeth filled his mind. They had good bye, hello, and everything in between on this bench. They had even sex once here. This place was special to them. He knew she'd be headed this way. So, Jason stood in the shadows. He wasn't sure yet if he wanted her to know it was him. Maybe just knowing he made her happy was enough.  
Elizabeth was distracted as she walked across the docks. She was on the phone to some store manager, arguing about a Chugging Charlie toy. She couldn't believe she forgot about it. It was the one thing Cam had asked for. Then she saw on the bench the exact toy she was trying to find. She read the tag. _To Cameron, From Santa._ Elizabeth was shocked who would do this?

Jason watched her whole being light up when she saw the present. He knew there was no way he could just stand back and not take credit for this. _"Merry Christmas."_ He said softly.

Elizabeth turned in the direction of the voice and immediately smiled. _"Jason? Did you do this?"_

"Yeah, I... um I overheard you at the hospital. I thought I might have better luck."

"Obviously you did. I can't believe you found one, but I can't accept it."

"Why not?"

"It's too much. I can't repay you."

"I don't want you to, it's a gift." When he saw she was going to argue he continued. _"It's Cameron's gift. I want him to have it."_

"Ok. Fine. But I want to pay you back."

"Really? Because I have an idea." Jason said lowering his voice.

_"Do you? I wonder what it could be?"_ she replied.

_"I think you know. The only thing I can seem to thing about when I'm not with you."_

"You think about me?"

"All the time. I... care about you. You're my friend. More then my friend." Jason said moving closer.

_"I feel the same way."_

"Good. Then maybe I can convince you to join me."

Elizabeth blushed at his unmistakable invitation. _"Where?"_

"Someplace with a bed. I want to take my time with you." Jason murmured against her ear. _"Carly keeps a room at the Metro for me."_

"She'd have a fit she knew this is what you were using it for."

"I don't care. Meet me there in an hour." Jason said half expecting her to refuse.

_"An hour it is."_

Jason went straight to the Metro Court and got a room. Once there he paced around the room restlessly. Part of him was in shock he wasn't the type to have an affair. Yet here he was involved with Elizabeth. The thing was it didn't feel wrong. He loved Elizabeth. When they were together nothing else mattered. Something had to change and soon. He wanted something more, something better. Elizabeth deserved that. So did Cameron and the baby. Jason shook his head and the mess he had made. The whole situation sucked.

Elizabeth knocked on the door nervously. She recognized that being here wasn't right but it wasn't wrong either. She loved Jason. Being with him made her feel things she never had before. Call her selfish but she wasn't willing to give it up.

_"I thought you might change your mind."_ Jason said as he let her in.

_"I did about ten times."_

"Why?"

"I ran into Lucky at Kelly's. Besides the Chugging Charlie, the only thing Cam wanted for Christmas was to have Lucky be there." Elizabeth said as she settled on to the couch with Jason sitting beside her.

_"I see. So what happened?"_

"I was actually there to ask him. But when he walked in he was holding Maxie's hand. So I left."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault Maxie is pregnant. Lucky should be involved."

"I'm sorry you're hurting."

"It hurts that I can't seem to trust him. I want to. But nothing seems to help. Not words. Not his actions. Not time. Am I even making any sense?"

"Perfect sense. Some times I feel the same way." Jason pulled her in to his lap and brushed his lips against hers. _"Let me make you forget."_ He whispered before kissing her deeply. Elizabeth moaned at his sudden passion allowing Jason to slip his tongue in her mouth. Jason kissed her like a man dying of thirst and in some ways he was. She was his water, his air, his everything. When they broke apart Jason ran his lips down her jaw and neck. His body ached to be buried inside her. The need was overwhelming. Jason stood quickly holding Elizabeth in his arms and walked blindly to the bedroom. He laid her softly on the bed. He removed her boots kissing up her legs. He unzipped her skirt and removed her panties along with it. He pulled her in to a sitting position and efficiently discarded the rest of her cloths. Elizabeth lay there flushed and breathing heavily from her desire. Jason watched her for a moment taking in her beauty. Her body was already changing to accommodate their child. A strange combination of love, desire, and pride surged through him. Jason began caressing Elizabeth gently causing her to writhe beneath him. Jason smirked at her desperation but didn't rush his exploration. Finally he lowered his lips to her soft skin eliciting a moan for Elizabeth. He kissed every inch of her exposed flesh till she was begging.

_"Please Jason I can't take anymore."_ Elizabeth whimpered trying to unbutton his shirt. He batted her hands away.

_"I think you can."_

"I thought I supposed to be repaying you?"

"You are, believe me. Nothing you could give me is better than this." Jason said just before his lips descending upon hers. Their kiss was slow and tender. When they had to break apart Jason stood and removed his own clothing. He crawled back on the bed and settled beside Elizabeth. She reached out and began touching him as he had done her. When she reached his hard length he groaned. He rested his head on her shoulder as she stroked him. He waited till he was just on the edge before pulling her hand away. Jason settled himself between her legs and entered her slowly. He slid in and out of her wet center keeping the pace agonizingly slow. Jason was kissing and nibbling her silky skin. _"You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're here with me."_ Jason whispered hoarsely. He reached down to her bud and stroked gently. Elizabeth bucked against him and moaned loudly. A few moments later she called out his name as she came. Jason sped up his stokes; add depth to them as well. He raised Elizabeth's hips off the bed allowing him to ease deeper into her body. After several minutes Jason felt her walls tighten around him. He knew they were both close to going over the edge. Elizabeth arched her back with pleasure as she orgasmed. Jason last two more strokes before he felt own release wash over him. He called out her name as he did. When he regained some composure he rolled them over her head pillowed on his chest. Jason ran his hand down her back.

_"I have to go."_ She whispered her voice full of regret.

_"I know. Just please be careful."_

"I will be." She promised as she got dressed. Pausing at the door she said, _"Merry Christmas, Jason."_

"Marry Christmas, Elizabeth."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_This couldn't be happening._ Jason thought as he paced the office. He had just come from the Metro Court and was still trying to process what he had witnessed. The moment he saw the blackened windows he knew something wasn't right. But he never could have imagined what he found. There was a small gap in the paint and Jason could see the gunmen. Fear took control of him for a moment, until his instincts thankfully kicked in. He quickly called Spinelli and headed for the coffeehouse. Jason heard the police pull up as he walked away. He knew they would follow procedures, which meant the hostages were trapped.

_"Stone Cold has requested the Jackal's assistance and I am here."_

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't have the time to deal with Spinelli's weirdness now. _"Spinelli please focus."_

"My most sincere apologies, Stone Cold. How can the jackal be of assistance?"

"Someone has taken hostages in the Metro Court. I need all the information you can get me."

"For what purpose?" Jason glared at Spinelli. _"It'll help in the research process."_

"I want you to find a way in. And see if you can pull up the security footage."

"No offense Stone Clod but isn't that crazy?"

"Just do it Spinelli."

"The Jackal is on it Stone Cold."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth had never been more scared in her life. Not just for herself but for everyone in the room. Craig had already shot Robin, for what appeared to be no reason. Well except to keep them in line. Now she might die. Elizabeth shook her head and brought her focus back to Robin and helping her friend live. She needed to pay attention to what Emily was saying. Patrick was talking them through the very risky procedure they were attempting. Finally they were done. Robin was by no means out of the woods but she wasn't in immediate danger either.

_"Now, let's play a game shall we? I like to call it musical hostages."_ Craig announced to the group. After a few moments they had all been moved. Elizabeth ended up sitting with Nikolas and Lulu._ "Are you okay?"_ Nikolas asked.

_"I just performed surgery in the middle of a hotel lobby. What do you think?"_ Elizabeth said tears sliding down her face.

Nikolas put is arm around her. _"Hey, calm down. Everything will work out. Try to think about something else."_  
Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes knowing what images would be waiting on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason was lying beside her, gently caressing her body. His hands were so strong and sure. His touch made her feel so wonderful. She could get lost in them. Jason moved his lips to neck. Pressing soft kisses to her skin. When he reached her nipple he ran his tongue around the aching bud. Slowly torturing her. _"Jason."_ She moaned.

_"Yes? Is there something you want?"_ His breath warm against her skin.

_"You know what I want."_

"Tell me. I'll do anything you want."

"Your mouth. I want it on my nipple."

Jason smirked for a moment before taking the raspberry colored bud into his mouth. Elizabeth arched her back and moaned. When it was completely hardened he moved to the other. Her fingers were buried in his hair. Tugging it when he did something she liked. This was happened a lot. Jason let go of her nipple with a soft pop. His mouth traveled down her abdomen. Placing soft kisses to the small mound where their child lay. By the time he finally reached her center Elizabeth had lost all coherent thought. Jason flicked his tongue across her clit, causing her to moan his name. He took the bud in his mouth and sucked as he had her nipples. He slid two fingers in her wet, hot center. Jason nearly lost it at the feel of her around him. He moved in and slowly quickening the pace. Elizabeth raised her hips to meet him. He felt her muscles begin to spasm and knew she was nearly there. Jason hummed softly against her knowing that it would send her over the edge. Her cries of ecstasy filled the room. He waited till she had nearly recovered before entering. Using hard, fast strokes he easily took her over the edge again. He slowed the pace just long enough to let her orgasm build back up. Jason glided one hand between their bodies, to manipulate her clit. Elizabeth tensed before crying out his name. Her walls convulsed around him milking his release from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elizabeth?" Nikolas said, his voice bringing her back to reality. _"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. I was just thinking about something else."_

"It must have been something really good." Elizabeth just looked away and blushed a bright red.

"Alright everyone. It's time to play my favorite, well second favorite game. I'm going to move all of you again. I expect that there will be no further incidents."

Elizabeth was worried, she didn't want to move again. Despite everything she felt safer being with Nikolas. One of the gun men grabbed and sat her near Sam and Father Mateo. Oh great, this is going to be fun. She thought as a sharp pain filled her body. Closing her eyed she breathed deeply and prayed. Not just for herself but for her child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Stone Cold the cops finally released the names of the hostages."_

"And?"

"Stone Cold, you might not want to know."

"Who Spinelli?"

_"The Godfather, That Australian Guy, his intended, Fair Sam, oh man. Stone Cold are you sure…"_

"Just tell me Spinelli and in English please."

"Your sister, Max, Father Mateo, Lulu and Alan."

Suddenly a cold chill ran over him. Elizabeth was supposed to be at the Metro Court. Lucky was taking her out for New Year's. He swallowed before asking Spinelli the only question he wanted answered at the moment. _"What about Elizabeth Webber?"_

"Let me check. Yeah she's on the list too."

Fuck. He had to do something. Everyone that mattered to him was in that hotel. _"I need to get in there Spinelli. Tell me you've found away."_

"Maybe. See the locks on the emergency exits reset at eleven o'clock. If I time it just right I should be able to override the system and get you in."

"Fine do it. Just make sure it works."

"I'm going with you."

"No. This is just too dangerous."

"The Blonde One is in there. You're priority is not going be her. You care about a lot of people in that lobby. Well I care about her. I'm going with you."

Jason thought about Elizabeth and how he felt about her being apart of this. He could see Spinelli's point. _"Alright. You have to follow everything I say. This is really important. I don't want someone dying over this."_

"I am your loyal and obedient grasshopper."

"Ok. At eleven o'clock we go in."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Craig had already moved the hostages three more times. After the second move Elizabeth couldn't hide her pain anymore and Craig seemed to take some sort of sick pleasure in it. Every time the contractions would ease up he'd taunt her, causing them to begin again. Elizabeth was nearly exhausted when Craig announced he was forcing them to move again. Just the thought of having to move made Elizabeth cry. _"Pick her up and put her over by Corinthos."_ Craig order one of the gunmen. The gunman pulled Elizabeth up by her arm, careful not to move quickly. In fact he was almost gentle in his movements. Once she was moved he moved over near Craig again.

When Elizabeth felt a hand on her shoulder she tensed. That was until she heard Sonny's voice. _"I know it's a dumb question but how are you doing?"_

"Scared. I don't want to lose this baby. I love him or her so much already and I can't imagine telling the father."

"Don't worry about that. He won't let anything thing happen to you or your baby." Sonny told her confidently.

_"Who?"_

"Jason." Seeing her confusion Sonny answered the question she hadn't asked yet. _"He told me when he left town."_

"Oh. I didn't know."

"You and I both know Jason isn't just going to let the cops handle this. That's just not who he is."

Elizabeth thought about Sonny's words he seemed so sure. _Did he know something she didn't?_ Before Elizabeth could ask the hotel went dark and tear gas flew in through the window. The next few moments were a blur. One minute Elizabeth was trying to find the exit, the next she was being carried to the elevator. The doors shut just as Craig pressed the detonator. After a few moments Elizabeth realized she was trapped alone with one of the gunmen. Panic set in as she huddled in the corner.

She felt the man crouch beside her. _"Elizabeth, it's okay."_

"Jason?" She said looking up. _"Oh god, it's you."_ She cried out launching herself into his arms.

_"Are you hurt?"_ She shook her head still trying to believe he was really there. _"What about the baby? Any pain?"_

"No. Jason what happened did we fall?"

"Yeah... I... I think... the elevator fell. I tried to shield you."

"I don't even feel anything."

"You could be in shock right?"

Elizabeth ignored his question. _"Jason your face is bruised."_ She said gently touching his face.

_"It's okay it's from the fight with Craig."_ Jason reassured her. After making quick analyses of the situation he realized they were trapped. The phone didn't work, most likely because the power was shut off, and both the escape hatch and door was blocked.

_"Where are we?"_

"I don't know… I think… I think maybe the basement. We're just going to have to wait for the fire crew. They're going to find us eventually."

"What if the building is burning?"

"The cops would have shut off the gas main in the first hour to reduce the risk of fire. The lobby's flame proof. After what happened with the Port Charles Hotel Jax wasn't going to take any chances."

"So we're relatively safe right?"

"It depends on how much structural damage from the explosion."

"Do… do you think the hotel collapsed?"

"No, I doubt it, but there's no telling how much debris is on top of this. Or how long it's going to take to dig us out." Jason really looked at her for the first time. She was scared and exhausted. Jason hated all that she had been through and the fact their ordeal wasn't over yet. _"I'm sorry."_

"Sorry for what?"

"I couldn't get you out of the lobby before the explosion so..." Jason said motioning around the elevator.

_"When Craig's people started shooting there was so much chaos I couldn't see which way to run. How did you find me?"_

"I just did." Jason said softly, not really knowing himself. _"I don't know why the cops cut the power. I was so sure… I was positive that they would wait for the vault to open to storm the lobby. That's why I sent Sam out to warn them." Jason said as he started to pace._

"Then she must have made it."

"Yeah. She had a better chance than anybody." Jason admitted.

_"I'm trying to remember who was closest to the door."_

"It's not necessarily an advantage. Craig's men were shooting, the cops were shooting, SWAT was there, and it was dark…"

"Jason, please." Elizabeth whispered as she began to cry.

_"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."_

"Emily and Nikolas. Oh god and Lulu…"

"It's okay." Jason said pulling her in to his arms._ "I know that you're scared but the only person you can help is our baby. So just try to stay calm okay?"_

"You're scared aren't you?" She asked her head against his racing heart.

_"I just don't want to lose anyone I care about."_

"I can't believe I don't have a will saying I want Cameron to go my grandmother. It would be just like Sarah to swoop in and say she should be the one to raise him. But I can't imagine him growing up without me. I'm his mom and he needs me."

"Elizabeth, we're going to get out of this. We can breathe, it's more proof that there's no fire. You're going to be okay. Somebody is going to find us."

"This must have been a nightmare for you."

"For me?" Jason asked. Even after all she had been through her concern was him.

_"I just realized out of everybody in that lobby you had the most to lose. Your sister, your two best friends, the first girl you ever loved, not mention Sam."_

"I... I got to the lobby minutes after Craig took over. The doors were darkened and I saw gunmen through an open spot in the paint. The cops showed up and I knew they would follow they're protocol. And when they did everybody in that lobby would be trapped. That's why I called Spinelli."

"So that's how Spinelli got in the hotel because he was working with you."

"Yeah. I needed tech support."

Elizabeth laughed softly. _"You and Spinelli make a very interesting team."_

"Okay. Thank you. It's for the computer. The guy can do anything." Jason said slightly annoyed but secretly relieved she could tease him. "_He pulled up footage of the lobby cameras before they were blackened. I could see Alan, and Emily, and Robin, and Sam, and Sonny, and Carly, and... And you. You know I made Spinelli play the footage over and over I told him it was to study Craig when really I just wanted... I needed to see all of you alive to believe I could keep it that way."_

"You did everything you could."

Jason shook his head. _"I waited too long."_

"Are you telling me you think you did something wrong in there? Do you blame yourself for this explosion?" Asked raising her voice.

_"I just waited to see who had the detonator and once Craig took it I jumped him. I just... wasn't fast enough."_ Jason told her hanging his head.

_"And that's when the police fired the tear gas in through the windows? Right? And everybody started shooting, and you and Craig were fighting in the dark, am I right? And some how it's your fault you couldn't get to the detonator? Jason you know I think you are strong, and smart, and fearless, but you are not a superhero. There is no way you or anybody else could have stopped this building from exploding because that's what Craig intended all along."_ Elizabeth said slowly becoming hysterical as she spoke.

_"I didn't mean to upset you."_ Jason said pulling her closer in an effort to clam her down.

_"I'm not upset. I just can't believe you would put your life on the line and you gave every single one of those hostages a chance to survive and yet you're setting here telling me that you don't think you did enough." Her soft gasp drew Jason's complete attention._

"Are... are you okay?"

"The baby's kicking." she said taking his hand and placing it on her abdomen.

Jason closed his eyes and enjoyed the movement of their child under his palm. Suddenly all the doubt and fear he had just disappeared. _"I can't do this anymore Elizabeth."_

"Do what?" She asked baffled by his sudden admission.

_"Lie. Deny our baby, deny what I feel for you."_

"What about Sam?"

"It's going to be hard for her to hear that you're having my child but I can't do anything to change it."

"Would you want to?" Elizabeth asked her voice barely a whisper.

_"I know all the reasons this is complicated and I'm sorry for anyone how's going to be hurt, but you and I made this baby together, out of love, and I can't regret that miracle. I want you. I want our child. I want it more than anything."_

"Jason. I love you but..."

"No." Jason told her, shaking his head vehemently. _"No buts. I'm sorry I asked you to keep this secret in the first place. I don't know what I can say. Except I was scared."_

"I... I know you would do everything you could to protect me and the children. And that while I'm not crazy about all the secrecy, I can now accept that's how your business works. And it doesn't change how much I trust you."

"So you've thought about? About sharing my life? You think you might be able to handle a life with me because I that. I want us to be family." Jason's voice was raw and full of emotion.

_"Jason please we've had a rough night. You... you need to think this through."_ Elizabeth pleaded.

_"How can I think about anything else? I told you I loved you and I meant it. I know we could make this work, be happy. Please, Elizabeth, just marry me."_

"Yes." she whispered.

_"Yes? You'll marry me?"_

"I'll marry you." Elizabeth said kissing him softly._ "I love you."_ She told him running her ands down his chest.

_"Elizabeth, we shouldn't. The baby... I don't want to hurt either of you."_

"You won't. I trust you. Please Jason I want you to touch me. Make all the bad things that happened tonight disappear."

"Elizabeth." He said as she took his hands and placed them just under her dress.

_"I want you, right here right now."_ She whispered her hands already undoing the buttons on his shirt. Jason moaned at her soft touch. Somewhere in his mind he knew that they shouldn't be doing this. There were so many reasons. Reasons that Jason just pushed to the side. He wanted to give Elizabeth this moment of peace before they had to face reality again.

Jason brushed his lips against hers. His hand tangled in her hair, angling her head where he wanted it. When their lips finally met their passion quickly overrode any of Jason's good intentions. His hands easily fond the zipper of her dress and pulled it down, exposing her upper body. Breaking their kiss Jason latched on to one of her nipples, drawing it deep into his mouth. Elizabeth moaned and arched her back at the contact. She had removed his shirt and was working on pants. She flicked the snapped open and lowered the zipper. Jason sighed at the release of pressure on his ever hardening member. She slid her hand beneath his boxers. Her cool fingers touch his erection causing it to twitch in her hand. Elizabeth smirked at the effect she was having on him.

He took the opportunity to pull Elizabeth's panties down her hips and legs. Once gone he moved his hands under her dress. He could feel the moisture running down her legs. It excited him even more know she was this excited for him. His finger traced her slit till she was begging him. His mouth had moved to her other nipple making it just as hard as the first. He brought his mouth back to hers as he sunk two fingers deep in her center. Elizabeth lost all thought at Jason's skillful touch. He moved his hand roughly as she moved her hip in the same rhythm. When Jason felt her walls start to tighten he flicked her clit with his thumb sending her over the edge.

He waited till her breathing had returned to normal before removing his fingers. Elizabeth tugged on his pants managing to get them down enough to release his throbbing erection. Jason placed his hands on to her hips as she lowered herself onto him. After a moment they began to move. Slowly at first, then with increasing speed. Their moans of pleasure filling the elevator.

As much as Jason wanted to prolong the feelings of ecstasy he knew that wasn't going to be possible. Later. Once they were out, but right now his body was begging for release. He thrusted up into Elizabeth's center while holding her still. After a few strokes her wall began to tighten again. _"That's it baby. Just let go."_ He whispered encouragingly.

_"Oh Jason."_ Elizabeth cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Jason stilled letting her taking him over the edge as well.

Once his breathing had returned to normal Jason fixed their clothing. Placing soft kisses over Elizabeth's body as he did. _"I love you."_

"I love you too. You know things are going to be difficult when we get out of here."

"Did you change your mind?"

"No. Never. Being with you. Being your wife has always been one of my dreams."

Jason smirked at her admission. _"I don't care about anyone else. This is what's right for us. That's all that matters to me."_

Elizabeth's reply was cut off by the sounds of someone above them. "_Is anyone down there?"_

"Yeah. There's a pregnant women down here." Jason answered.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. We're fine."

"Try and stay calm. It's going to take us some time to clear the debris."

It took the crew nearly an hour but they were finally able to lower a harness. The hardest thing Jason ever had to do was watch while the pulled Elizabeth out. He had no idea what was going to happen when they told the truth but he knew there was no changing his mind. He wanted the family he and Elizabeth had created. And he was willing to do anything to keep it.


	15. Epilogue

**AN:**

I want to thank everyone who read this story. When I started this its was my first real attempt at smut and i have to say it turned out pretty well. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

**Epilogue**

A sharp cry filled the room, the sound made Jason feel like his knees were going to buckle. _"It's a girl. Congratulations." Dr. Lee said._

A little girl. Jason thought._ I have a daughter._ Jason looked over at his exhausted wife, who was now holding the small infant. _"Thank you."_ Jason whispered.

_"For what?"_ Elizabeth asked lying her head on his chest.

_"Letting me be apart of this after I pushed you away. Marrying me. All of it."_

"I love you. I'm just glad things worked out. When Sam told me she couldn't have children I was worried you might stay with her."

_"I know and I'm sorry. There was no way I could stay with her. I love you and knowing you were pregnant with my child... There was no choice. No matter what she said or did."_

"I still can't over her just announcing it everyone the way she did."

"I'm not she always reacted dreadfully when she doesn't get her way?"

"Like when she threw Lila in your face?"

"Exactly like that. Still everything Sam did was nothing compared to Lucky."

_"A nuclear explosion would be nothing compared to Lucky."_ Jason laughed at the comparison. Lucky had reacted horrendously when the truth came out. Even went so far as to attempt to frame Jason again. The worst for Elizabeth was learning that he had relapsed. The whole town had turned on her. Finally Elizabeth had enough telling everyone to mind their own business. That she was not responsible for Lucky's behavior. As for Lucky she told him to grow the hell up. Cameron was who shocked Jason most of all. The toddler had accepted all the sudden changes easily. In fact he was thriving. _"What are you thinking about?"_

"Cam. I can't get over how quickly he's adjusted."

"He trusts you. Its made all the difference. He's been through so much. I'm so glad he has you in his life."

"Me too. I want him to feel safe and loved. After this last year he needs some stability."

"Well he has that now with you. We all do."

_"I love you._

"I love you too." Jason pressed his lips softly to Elizabeth's. He meant for the kiss to be gentle and reassuring but their passion quickly consumed them both. Jason slid his tongue in her mouth exploring her mouth slowly. As soft cry startled him, causing him pulled away.

_"I think someone is getting hungry."_ Elizabeth said undoing her gown, exposing one swollen breast.

Jason watched speechless as his daughter latched to the offered nipple. Realizing he was staring Jason looked away before speaking._ "Do you want me to leave?"_

"I don't mind but if it makes you uncomfortable you can."

"No, I kind like watching." Jason admitted embarrassedly.

Elizabeth laughed at Jason admission. _"We really should be thinking of a name for her."_

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well I was thinking Liliane. You know after Lilia."

"That's nice."

"Nice? Did you just say nice? Don't you have an opinion about this?"

"Doesn't the mother usually do this?"

"Typically, but I really want your opinion."

"I've always liked MacKenzie. I know its more of a boys' name."

"It's beautiful. Liliane MacKenzie. I like it. What do you think?"

"It's perfect." Jason said taking the baby from Elizabeth._ "You should get some rest."_

"Okay." Elizabeth replied already half asleep.

Jason sat in a chair near the window holding her daughter close. _"You know Daddy almost missed this. I had the crazy idea you, your brother and Mommy would be better off without me. I'm so grateful to your Mommy. She forgave me. You're such a lucky little girl. So many people love you already. You're going to look like Elizabeth. Except for your eyes. Those are like my grandmother's. Like mine. I know I'm going to mess up, probably a lot, but I will always love you. Nothing can ever change that. Good night my angel."_

Jason placed the sleeping newborn in the bassinet before laying beside Elizabeth. He wanted nothing more than a few hours sleep. Tomorrow was going full of people wanting to see Liliane, but for now it was just the three of them. The only person missing was Cameron. Jason drifted easily to sleep, only thinking of his family.


End file.
